


Morbid Curiosities

by just_another_teenage_dirtbag_baby



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_teenage_dirtbag_baby/pseuds/just_another_teenage_dirtbag_baby
Summary: Statement of one Allison Smirke regarding her documentation of the 14 fears and the avatars associated with them. Statement begins...
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Keay/Original Character(s), Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Morbid Curiosities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic on here and I've got a new OC with a checkered past. This is the first chapter and it's set right before the start of the first episode of the podcast. Let me know what you think!

The soft creak of the metal door that led down into the archives was not unlike that of a prison cell as a short young woman with dark brown hair made her way down the dimly lit corridor. 

As she walked, she fiddled with her bracelet. The bracelet seemed like it was nothing much upon first glance, just a few small, royal blue beads with eyes patterned on each one, all drawn together by a thin white thread. A largely innocuous piece of jewelry to the untrained eye, but it no doubt served its purpose in the seat of power of the Ceaseless Watcher, and if that weren't enough, the little grey book tucked away in her pocket would more than make up the difference. 

Soon enough the corridor gave way to a deserted archive packed to the brim with haphazardly stuffed boxes, but she cared not for any of that nonsense. She had only one objective, which was to reach the tiny office hidden in the corner of the room. An auspicious plaque labeled "Head Archivist" was mounted on the door, and with a polite knock the young woman was beckoned in. 

"Hello, can I help you?" spoke a rather disheveled man from behind his desk that was stacked with paperwork and recorders. 

"Ah yes I believe you can. My name is Allison Smirke and I'm here for my first day as an archival assistant."

"Oh, right. You came recommended by Elias, please sit," said the man gesturing to the chair in front of him. With a quick smile and a nod, Allison took a seat in the uncomfortable office chair. 

"My name is Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute. You'll be working directly under me, helping me organize this mess of an archive, while also doing supplementary investigation into some of the statements provided. You'll be training under Sasha, who should be arriving any minute, but having looked at your extensive background in anthropological research, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it just fine."

_ He's quite different from how Gertrude was. Stern enough, but I can see he is still much too naive for his own good, the poor fool.  _

“Thank you, I appreciate the opportunity and I look forward to working with you Mr. Sims,” Allison said with a professional smile. 

“Jon is fine, and yes your help is greatly appreciated as coming across a  **competent** archival assistant is more difficult than it may appear,” said Jon with an air of annoyance about his otherwise reserved manner. “Ah, here they all are.”

Jon rose from his chair and walked out of the office, expecting Allison to follow, and she did. When they exited, they saw three people standing by the coffee pot. The first was a tall, athletic looking man, the second was a shorter man with round glasses, and the last was a kind looking woman with a bow in her hair. 

“These are the other archival assistants that you’ll be working with while you’re here, Tim, Martin and Sasha. Everyone, this is the new hire Ms. Allison Smirke.”

All the introductions were made, and everyone got right to work, except for Tim who kept glancing over at you with a certain intensity that did not go unnoticed by Allison. 

_ I can’t let my guard down in a place like this, even as nice as they all are. I’m on a mission and I have to play my cards right in order to succeed. Just play it cool. _

Allison mustered up a warm smile in Tim’s direction before tying her hair up into a ponytail and following an enthusiastic Sasha into the endless stacks of the archives. 

Sasha trained Allison for the next few weeks until she was a model archival assistant, and slowly but surely Allison endeared herself to everyone in the office. Whether it was talking about good tea spots with Martin, helping Sasha with a bit of extra paperwork, or being diligent with getting supplementary information back to Jon, all of things soon made Allison an invaluable member of the team. 

Allison had easily charmed her way into the hearts of everyone except for Tim, who still looked at her with a sense of distrust, even though he tried hard to hide it. 

_ I guess you can’t win them all. Doesn’t matter, I’m only here until I pick up my next lead anyway and then I’ll be out of their lives in no time, so there’s no point in getting too attached. After all, I only bring destruction to everything I touch, so maybe it’s better this way.  _

As Allison had her quiet moment of contemplation down in the archive, a passive observer watched from a few floors above, giving a slight chuckle. 

“This should be fun,” Elias said with a smug look. “Let the games begin Ms. Smirke, let the games begin.” 

  
  



End file.
